System or input/output (TO) clock harmonics may be sources of interference with wireless components such as radio frequency receivers that may reside within a same computing platform or proximate to one or more components residing on the computing platform. These potential sources of interference may often be predictable and consistent. As a result of being predictable and consistent, system operating parameters may be set to reduce or eliminate potential interference.
Switching voltage regulators that traditionally regulate power to one or more components on a computing platform may have low switching frequencies (e.g., less than one megahertz (MHz)). These low switching frequencies typically cause little to no interference for radio frequency receivers. Also, these types of traditional switching voltage regulators are typically stand-alone or separate from such components as a microprocessor or systems-on-a-chip having several components including a microprocessor. That separation may have further reduced possible interference to radio frequency receivers.